


My BFF

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Singing, college sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: In modern day when our couple is separated, they tend to get a little cheesy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12. Some tooth rotting fluff to make up for the angst I put you through yesterday.
> 
> Thanks to all who read and leave kudos and comments! I really love seeing them pop up in my email throughout the day.

Daniel eased himself into the dorm issued desk, listening as it creaked and semi prayed that it didn't crack and break underneath him.

Sighing, he opened his chemistry binder, running a hand through his curls, trying to convince himself to study. He had a test in a few weeks, and if he did a big chunk now, he wouldn't have to it in a few days. Plus, he could spend more time with Peggy when she got back.

His girlfriend had flown back to England to visit her family, and already he was bored without her. Sure, he had friends to hang out with, but she was his best friend. She was the first person he turned to to tell a story, not being able to wait to tell her, and without her there, nothing seemed as exciting.

He finally established a rhythm, methodically turning the pages of his textbook and scribbling down notes when his phone buzzed, interrupting him.

A twinge of irritation shot through him until he saw it was from Peggy, and he quickly opened his phone.

The text was a video, the still showing her lying on a bed on her stomach, her feet crossed up the in the air and looking down at her phone.

He opened the video, and it was a second before he heard the first few chords of “Lucky”, a song they had unofficially deemed as ‘their song’.

‘Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water, across the deep, blue, ocean’

He smiled as she sang, the sweet melody passing through her lips as though it came from an angel, and sometimes he wondered if she really was an angel on earth.

‘Lucky to be in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again’

He watched as her eyes drifted closed, her shoulders and head moving as she sang, the melody filling her soul and heart.

‘Lucky we’re in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday’

There was a slight instrumental break, and he could hear her humming along, her eyes opening to look at the camera and directly at him.

‘Lucky I’m in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I’m lucky we’re in love in every way’

She finished the song, holding the last note and then cutting off, opening her eyes and smiling. “I love you, baby. I'll see you soon.”

Smiling, he closed his messages before calling her, preparing to leave her a message, thanking her.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hey! It's midnight there, shouldn't you be asleep?” He responded, secretly glad they got to talk.

“Jet lag. But you're the one who called me, shouldn't I be scolding you? You could have woken me!” She teased.

“I was fully prepared to leave you a message, you didn't have to pick up.”

The college sweethearts lovingly bickered back and forth, the both of them enjoying their late night talk, and neither one really feeling the distance between them anymore.


End file.
